Experiment X
by Protoss88
Summary: a boy that looses his father when a being from another dimention kills him and danny tries to find that creature
1. Chapter 1

EXPERIMENT - X  
  
"Hi my name is Danny Johnson, I am 15 years old the date is March 13 2038. I have a story to tell you that is going to be hard to believe but you must hear me out because the whole world is at stake. My story is a sad and a gruesome one but I must tell it. My story begins here:" One day I was walking home from school at 2:00, and I saw that my dad's car was in the driveway and I thought he must be home from work early. He usually gets home very late from work. You may ask what about your mother; well she died when I was only 4 years old. I am now 15 and my dad has been taking care of me ever since. Now my dad works at an engineering company where they built all sorts of electrical gadgets. When he gets home at night he usually shuts him self down in the basement and works on a project he has been working on for a bout one year. I'm not allowed to go down there because whenever I ask what he is doing he says that it is a top secret. So now as I walked into the house I knew something was wrong because it was too quiet. When I got to the basement door I found it was torn open. That was a scary site in it self because the basement door was 4 inches thick double reinforced steel; and to see that it was ripped from its hinges was flabbergasting. I ran down the basement stares crying "Dad, Dad!' I reached the bottom of the stares and looked around for my dad. I looked in the corner and saw that dad was standing there. "Dad what happened?! Are you ok!?" My dad was just standing there not saying any thing. Then I saw why dad wasn't talking or moving. It was because there was a creature standing behind him. It looked black as night, I saw that instead of hands it has claws. Those claws where buried inside of my dad's back.  
  
"Run Danny!" my dad said in a weak voice. Then that creature ripped my dad's body in half and blood and gore sprayed every where. I tried to run as the monster jumped at me but fear petrified me to the spot. It tried to rip my head off but I ducked in time and the monster flew over me. It then disappeared into this glowing portal-thing to the side of me, and then it was gone just like that. I just stood there for a minute, my mind just totally numb. Then my mind suddenly snapped back into reality and the horror of what just happened.  
  
"Dad, dad!" I cried. I could not bear to look at my dads shredded remains so I ran out of the basement and started crying because I just lost my dad, and that I lost my mom6 years ago. Now I just lost my dad and there is no where to go because I have no aunts, uncles, or any grand parents. I now sat down on the couch in the living room and then I looked up at the clock and it said four o'clock. I decided to lie down and rest. When I woke up it was morning out side, I then looked at the clock and it said seven forty five AM then I decided to go back down into the basement. I tried not to think about my dad as I descended the steps to the basement. When I got down there I looked around and I saw that my dads body was no where to be found. I then got closer look at what was around in the basement. There where a lot of computer monitors all hooked around the basement. They where all hooked up to one computer tower. I went to the computer tower and turned it on and instantly all the computer monitors instantly sprang to life. I looked at the monitor that was right next to the tower. The computer slowly booted up, probably because it was damaged when the monster attacked my dad. It finally booted up. There wasn't much information there that looked useful to me. What ought my eye was a file that said journal log. I double clicked on it and I then started reading what my dad had put in this journal. It said: February 8 2037, journal entry # 1 by Daniel T. Johnson (that's my dad),  
  
"The formulas where all completed we just have to put all the calculations into the computer." Journal entry # 2 December 18 2037 "All the preparations are all most complete we just have to run a few moor tests and make a few modifications on the inter stellar dimetional portal then it will be ready for its first test run." Then the computer just shut off for some strange reason. I tried rebooting the computer but it would not start up, but it would not turn back on. I then decided to look around the basement some more. I then discovered a digital video camera laying face down in the corner. I walked over to it and picked it up and I discovered that it worked. I then turned on the camera and I pulled out the little flip out screen and I hit the play button, the video started playing and the camera said this tape was recorded at 1:30 PM. The video started playing and it showed my dad talking to the camera. "It is now March 13 2038 and we have named the project experiment x. It is now 1:30 PM and we are about to try the experiment." Then some one else appeared in the picture; it was dad's lab assistant Bob. Bob waved to the camera, and then I heard my dad say,  
  
"Come on bob it is almost time to start the experiment, remember it takes a while for the machine to warm up."  
  
"Ok I'm coming Dan," said Bob. Then the camera said 1:50 PM 10 minutes before I got home. It showed the portal opening and my dad and bob just stared there in amassment. At first it was just a small glowing dot then it became larger and larger. I then heard my dad say "Bob are you recording this, this is history in the making," then my dad was cut off when that huge black nightmarish creature jumped through the portal. The camera screen went black, but I still heard bob and my dad screaming, then all of a sudden everything went quiet. "I guess that was the end of the camera tape." But what happened to bob, I didn't see him when I went down into the basement? I wondered. Then I decided to go to my dads company to see if I could get some answers on what that thing was that killed my dad.  
  
I then went back up stars ant thought of what I was going to do next. I was going to go to my dads company and see if I could get some answers out of them. I then walked into my dad's room and saw his wallet on the desk. I took it, and when I opened it up I saw that it was loaded with money. I then also saw my dad's key card for work was in there. "Hmm" I thought to my self "I can use this key card to get into my dads work. Then I counted the money in the wallet and it amounted to 435$. I then took the small key out of his wallet and went into the closet to get my dad's gun. I then took out the box and I inserted the key and twisted it and then opened the box and removed my dad's pistol and the single 17-bullet clip and inserted it into the gun and then I put the gun on to the bed. I then got out a suitcase from the closet and opened it up on the bed and started putting some cloths in it. Then after I was done I found my dads car keys and I put them into my pocket for later. I decided to drive my dad's Toyota camry to where he works; because it is too far to walk. I know the way because I've been to his work on those "bring your son and daughter to work days".  
  
I looked at the clock and it said 5:30 PM. I decided to go tomorrow because his work will be closing now. I suddenly got very tired and decided to go to sleep; I would go to my dads work tomorrow. I went to bed but I didn't get a lot of sleep because my dreams were filled with black creatures coming after me. I woke up and looked at the clock and it said 7:30 AM. I thought yesterday was just a dream, but when I called "DAD!" a couple of times and every thing was quiet I new that yesterday was just a dream. I then took a shower and after that I felt a little bit better. I than made some breakfast and ate it and I wasn't hungry any more. After that I got the suet case and went to the garage and put it in the back seat. I next got into the front seat. I am glad that I have my learners permit and know how to drive. Next I opened the garage and pulled the car out and than shut the door. After the door shut all the way I pulled out of the driveway and took one last look at the house and the painful memories that resided in it. I pulled out of my driveway and went down the road. I took a left at the stop sign and headed to the highway. When I got to the entrance I let a few cars pass then I got in to the far-left lane. I had to get off exit thirty-six. If I remembered correctly the exit was coming to in about fifteen minutes. I thought of what I might find at my dad's work. Ok here is the exit. I got off and followed the curve and the top of the building came into view. The company's name is . I drove up to the main gate and flashed my dad's security card and the gate opened. I am glad that the gate is automated and there is no guard because he/she probably wouldn't have let me in seeing that I was just a 15- year-old kid. I looked at my dad's card and saw that his parking space is px8. I followed the signs until I saw the parking space px8. I parked the car and looked around and I saw that nobody was around, and I quietly got out of the car and walked up to the main door. I saw the slot where you put your security card. I heisted a moment wondering if I should go in or turn back. I came too far now, so I mustered up the courage and put the card in the slot. There was a soft electronic beep and the door swung open. I walked up to the front desk and the guard looked down at me.  
  
"What do you want little man."  
  
I said, "My name is Daniel Johnson. My father worked for you guys and he was just killed by this creature yesterday!!"  
  
"Holly cow your Mr. J's son." The guard said.  
  
He then pushed a button and said, "He's here, Mr. Keller. Just wait here a minute and Mr. Keller will be right down to see you."  
  
"Ok " I said. I turned around and saw a couple of chars, and I decided to sit down on one of them. I looked at the clock and it said 9:45. About five minutes later I heard some one say "Daniel Johnson" I looked up and saw a man standing in front of me. He looked like he was in his mid thirties; he was white but had a little bit of tan, he had brown hair and green eyes. "You must be Mister Keller," I said.  
  
"Yup that's me, and you must be Daniel Johnson." He said.  
  
He then stuck out his hand; I stood up and shook it.  
  
"Its nice to meet you. Your father has told me a lot about you."  
  
"That's what I came here to discuss my father," I said.  
  
"I'm sorry about your father, he was a good man. Do you have a place to stay at?"  
  
"No I don't I cant go back to my house its too painful." I said.  
  
"I can help you there. In this building we have some rooms for our engineers to stay at if they have to stay overnight and work. If you want I can set you up with one of those rooms." Mr. Keller said. "You will be free to leave whenever you want.'  
  
I thought about it for a minute and then made up my mind. "Ok that will be fine," I said." But first I have to get my suet case out of the car, ill be right back." I then turned around and went out the door and started walking to the car. "I must try to get some answers out of this Mr. Keller person," I thought to my self. I then reached the car and opened the trunk and got out my suet case. I walked back to the main entrance and Mr. Keller opened the door for me so I wouldn't have to stop and get out my key card.  
  
"Thank you" I said.  
  
"Right this way Daniel" said Mr. Keller.  
  
He then took me to the elevators that were next to the front desk. He put his card in the slot and pushed up on the elevator. In about thirty seconds it came down. We got in and he pushed the number 2. I noticed there were only 2 floors but there was another button and it was un marked. The elevator started rising and then is stopped half a minute later. The doors slid open to reveal a long hallway with doors on the left and right sides.  
  
Mr. Keller started walking down the hallway ant then stopped at a door with a number 8 on it.  
  
"Here we go. This is your room." He next handed me a key card and said "this will get you into your room and almost any other part of the building. If you need any thing just pick up any phone and hit #334. That is my number, ok? "  
  
"Yep I got that," I said  
  
Mr. Keller then left me to unpack. I put the key card into the door and opened it up. It was a simple room. It had a bed, bathroom with a shower, toilet and a sink. The room also had a bed, a small TV and one small dresser to put your clothes in. I decided to go and take a shower and I hoped the shower would help me relax. After I took my shower I felt a little bit better and decided to go for a walk. I took the key card and I left the room. Next I headed down the hall to see what was down there. I kept walking pas doors with nothing on it. After about thirty seconds I came to a blank wall. I was just about to turn back when I saw a very faint light coming from underneath the wall. I then pressed my hand to the wall and it felt warm and it was vibrating.  
  
"That's strange," I thought to my self, "since when do walls have light coming from underneath them and vibrate. I pushed against the wall and to my amazement the wall slid back revealing a door and an elevator. The door was labeled emploly files. I decided to go in the file room first to see if they had any information on my father or what that creature was. It was dark in the room and I started looking for the light switch. I found it beside the door. When I flipped the switch the lights immediately sprang to life. I looked around and all that I saw is a lot of file cabinets. But then I heard foot steps coming from down the hall! 


	2. Chapter 2

EXPERIMENT X

CHAPTER 2

            So I jumped into the elevator and hit the close door button. I couldn't go anywhere because there was a keypad that you had to know the password to start the elevator. I heard the people coming closer and closer. I looked up and saw an emergency door in the roof. I then stood up on the railing and opened the emergency door and crawled on to the roof of the elevator and shut the door until there was only a crack left open. Then two lab workers walked in and went to the keypad and hit the numbers, 6,9,3,8,5,2 and then hit the button marked b8. Which I guess stands for basement level eight. The elevator jerked suddenly and we where off. About forty five seconds later the elevator stopped. The two scientists got out and I could hear their footsteps grow fainter and fainter. Then I opened the door and quickly crawled down and sunk out the door before it closed.

            When I looked around I saw three different hallways. One to the left, right and center. I decided to take the left one. I don't know why I did it. I started walking down the hallway and then I saw a light up a head on the wall. Since it was kind of dark down here I could see the light clearly. I slowly approached the light and discovered that it was a window with a door next to it. I crouched down and slowly crawled to the window to see what was beyond it.

            When I looked through the window what I saw was amazing. There was a huge room beyond it. The room was about the size of an airplane hanger. There where lots of computers in this room all hooked up to this one circular platform thing in the middle. Then I noticed that there where a lot of scientists monitoring the computers. Also there where a whole load of guards in this room with very big guns. One scientist began to signal everyone in the room that something was about to begin. He went to the main computer and typed something in. The lights started to flicker. I heard the crackle of electricity, and saw some sparks flying from the circular platform. Then in a bright flash a glowing circle like thing appeared.

            The best way to describe it is a sphere if liquid crystal. All eyes in the room where trained on this thing. All of a sudden the computers started to spark violently. One of the monitors blew out knocking down the man in front of it.  

            "Shut off the power, hit the emergency kill switch!" somebody shouted. A scientist ran to the nearest wall and hit one of those red, emergency power kill switches. The power instantly cut off, and the glowing crystal like sphere vanished. Every one started to check out their computers or the stations they where working at to see if they could figure out the problem. I saw one man walking toward a door on the side of the wall. No one seemed to notice him; he turned around to see if any body was looking and then slipped away.

            "Hey that was Bob!?" I shouted. I saw that face so clearly.  One of the guards must have heard me because he pointed toward me and started yelling something. Two of the guards started to run up the stairs toward where I was hiding. "Crap!" I then turned and ran away. I rounded the corner and realized I didn't go back toward the elevator. There was a long dimly lit hallway to the left and right. I was about to go back the way I came but I heard people running towards me. I ran down the hallway to the right. I hit a dead end. The footsteps where getting closer. I backed up against the wall hoping to blend in. I felt something cold and hard press into my back. I grabbed it and discovered it was a door handle. 

            I turned the knob and prayed that it wasn't locked. Click, the door opened! It was pitch black inside of this room. I felt along the wall and found the light switch. I flicked it and the lights instantly came on. I froze because I saw a man lying on the floor. He was just lying there not moving. That is when I noticed the three empty bottles of vodka on the floor next to him. I thought I was safe but right then the door handle started turning and I heard the people who where chasing talking right out side! I franticly looked for a place to hide. My eyes came to rest on some large boxes near the far left corner wall. The space between the wall and the boxes looked just big enough for me to hide behind. I just squeezed behind there when the door opened.  

            "Hay its Jack, that's where he went, dumb janitor always getting drunk. I'll bet he was the one snooping around. If he saw anything we have to get rid of him, you know the orders." "What if he didn't see any thing" the other person said. "We can't take any chances", the first man said. So I heard them grunt and I guessed that they picked up the janitor. Then there was a soft click and the lights went off and the door closed. 

            I waited until I couldn't hear any thing before I dared to move. After about two minutes I crawled out from my hiding place and stumbled my way to the door. I felt along the wall until I found the light switch. I turned the lights back on and only now did I stop to examine the aria. I was in a typical janitor's closet but the one thing I noticed was a big air vent in the sealing. The space looked big enough for a person to fit through. Then an idea popped into me head, I could crawl up in there and find out more about what was really going on around here. I found some of those stacking crates and I piled them one on top of another until I could reach the vent. I carefully climbed to the top crate and slowly stood up. I all most lost my balance but I steadied my self. The vent cover was easy to pry off; it hung there slowly swaying from side to side. I started to crawl my way up there. I was a lot harder than I first thought. I just before I got to where it got flat I stretched my foot down and kicked at the crates they fell with a crash and the lights suddenly winked off.

            "Wow, that was pure luck that a crate hit the light switch" I said to my self. I made it to where the vent duct was flat. I turned around (witch is very hard in a tiny vent) and reached down and grabbed the edge of the grate and slowly pulled it up and pulled it until I slightly bent it into place. Now I started crawling forward and discovered that I came to a T intersection. Witch way to go; off to the right I saw a faint glow of light. I guess ill go right I thought to my self. Up a head the light was getting brighter and brighter. There was another grate in the side of the vent shaft. I crawled to it and slowly looked down. I was looking into an empty office. Since there wasn't any one in there I decided to go down and take a look. I undid the grate and put it to the side. I slowly inched forward and tried to flip down. Instead of landing gracefully I landed hard on my but. I stood up and dusted my self off and looked around the office. I saw a red folder with big black letters marked CLASSIFIED on the cover. I opened the folder and saw the name "Experiment X marked on the first page. I was about to read more when the door handle started to turn. I heard some one muttering out side and a jingle of keys. I immediately leaped up on the desk and jumped a high and as far as I could toward the vent. My fingers caught the edge and I pulled my self up and pulled my feat up just as the door opened. I held my breath as a man walked in. I kept praying that he didn't look up because he would see me there and the grate hanging down. 

            The man had a navy blue suite on. He went to the desk and opened one of the drawers and took out some papers and walked out. Fortunately he never looked up. I exhaled my breath witch I didn't even realize that I was holding it. I decided to get another look at that folder. This time when I jumped I landed on my feet and not my but. I walked to the desk and opened the folder.

            There where plans for the machine thing that I saw earlier. There where also two other folders in the red one. One had my fathers name on it and the other was bobs folder. I opened my dad's folder and there was nothing in it. 

            "Figures" I said to my self.

            All of a sudden I felt a hand clamp down hard on my shoulder and a gruff voice say "What are you doing here?!" 


End file.
